unforgettablefandomcom-20200222-history
Carrie Wells
: "I'm Carrie Wells. Only a few people in the world have the ability to remember everything - I'm one of them. Pick any day of my life, and I can tell you what I saw or heard: faces, conversations, clues; which comes in handy when you're a cop. If I miss something the first time, it's okay. I can go back and look again. My life...is unforgettable." : —Carrie's intro in Season One Carrie Wells is the lead protagonist of the TV series ''Unforgettable''. She possesses hyperthymesia, a rare medical condition that gives her the ability to remember everything, everyone, and everywhere. After her sister died, Carrie became a cop and tried to solve her murder. Following the case being shut down, she gave up and retired from the job, moving to New York City. Nine years later, after witnessing a murder, she is convinced by her ex-boyfriend Al Burns to comeback on the job. Biography Early Life Little is known about Carrie's childhood. She was born to her mother, Alice Wells, and an unknown father. Carrie also visited her Aunt Edie once in a while. She also grew up having to deal with the loss of her older sister Rachel. Also in high school, all the kids at school nicknamed Carrie "Scary Carrie", possibly because of her condition. Syracuse PD Carrie has wanted to be a cop ever since her sister was murdered when she was a little girl. Carrie worked for the Syracuse Police Department for five years and has spent that much time trying to solve her sister's murder. She also originally had a lazy partner who took all the credit for the cases he and Carrie worked on together, whereas Carrie was doing all the hard work. But one cop named Al Burns then decided to make Carrie his new partner. And along the way, not only did he help her with her sisters murder case, but they also dated for a while. But after her sister's murder investigation was shut down, Carrie wanted a new and different life than what she had. As a result, Carrie broke-up with Al, resigned her position with the police department, and moved to New York City. Since leaving and going to New York, Carrie had a difficult time trying to put her past behind her and fell into depression. She then sought help from a scientist named Eugene who helped Carrie during her period of depression. After a while, she eventually worked through her depression. And since then, Carrie had spent almost a decade off the force trying to put her past behind her, especially volunteering at a Hospital, but in the Pilot she's unexpectedly reunited with her ex-boyfriend and partner, NYPD Detective Al Burns (Dylan Walsh) when he asks her for help and she consults on a homicide case. Being back on the job after a break feels surprisingly right for Carrie. Despite her conflicted feelings for Al, she decides to permanently join his unit as a detective solving homicides - most notably, the move allows her to continue to investigate the unsolved murder of her sister. Family Members Carrie is the daughter of Alice Wells and the younger sister of the late Rachel Wells. She also has an Aunt Edie. Personality and Traits An enigmatic former Syracuse, New York police detective, Carrie Wells has hyperthymesia, a rare medical condition that gives her the ability to visually remember everything she has seen, heard, or experienced. This rare condition makes her memory so flawless that every place, every face, every date and time, every object, every event, every conversation, every moment of joy and every heartbreaking incident is forever embedded in her mind. It's not just that she doesn't forget anything - she literately can't, no matter how much she may want to and no matter how hard she tries. However, there is one thing she cannot remember: the details that would help solve her sister's long-ago murder. Her ability is very helpful to investigations she and her team are conducting. Gallery Trajectories.jpg The Comeback.jpg Road Block.jpg Check Out Time.jpg Episodes.png Actors.png Carriemain.jpg 05.jpg alg-unforgettable-jpg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female